Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, which may be offered through a shared-resource environment. This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Users can perform tasks such as storing data to various types of resources offered by a resource provider. In many instances one of these resources will need to obtain a security mechanism, such as a signed digital certificate, in order to meet the security requirements for the system deployment within the shared-resource environment. Because the information needed to verify the source of a request for digital certificate may not be available for a period of time, the resource must either be blindly trusted, which can present a potential security vulnerability, or must wait until the necessary information is available, which can negatively impact availability of the resources allocated to that system or to other independent systems.